No Requited Love Goes Unanswered - Jeremy and Tyler
by Sosweet2bme
Summary: "Well that's never going to happen, because I hate you" "That sounds like a beginning of a love story, not the end of one." Starts in 2x01 (The Return) bad summary, just read the actual story, u know u want to ;) m/m (dont like dont read) rated M for probable later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing:** Jeremy/ Tyler

Chapter 1 starts at the end of Season 2 Episode 1: The Return

**Warnings:** explicit language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the vampire diaries or any part of it. This story, using the characters that I have borrowed from the Vampire Diaries storyline, is my own invention. In other words, if I owned the vampire diaries, lets just say things would be different, haha.

* * *

Tyler's POV

I sat in my room thinking about the day. We had hosted a gathering at our house for my dad. I thought about how much I meant it when I told Jeremy how much of a dick my dad was, and the way he responded. He had said, "Ya, he was." He understood me, or, at least a little. We have been getting along better lately. I remember when we used to torture each other over Vicki. I hated feeling like that towards him, mostly because deep down inside I kinda had a bit of a soft spot for him. I mean, he's just such a loner, and after all the stuff with Vicki blew over, I kinda wanted to see if we could be friends.

But then I saw him with Anna. He looked so happy with her that it drove me away. I had this strange feeling like I should be the friend making him happy… but then again, Anna was his girlfriend, not his friend…

I picked up my phone sitting on my desk and turned it over in my hand. The thought of talking to him had this comforting feeling. I found his number in my phone and called. No answer. I tried again. No answer.

Then I got a text: _one sec, cant talk now_

As I read the text, my heart sank. First, Uncle Mason comes into town and wants nothing to do with me, and now this.

* * *

Jeremy's POV

I headed upstairs after talking to Uncle John. Once I got to my room I sat down at my desk and fell into deep thought. I was thinking about the whole family legacy bullshit. I loved my dad, and I didn't believe my John when he told me that my father would have thought the same way as him. But it kept bugging me that he might be right.

Suddenly, I noticed my phone had been buzzing for about a minute on my desk. I picked it up and turned it over in my hand. It was Tyler. I was about to pick up, when I heard Damon's voice coming from Elena's room. I texted him instead: _one sec, cant talk now_

But it wasn't one second. I was out most of the night from Damon killing me. When I woke up in the morning I didn't give much thought to Tyler calling me, he probably just needed some notes for school…

TBC

* * *

**Hey people of the earth. So this is my second shot at a long Fanfiction story. It's just a start but there will be more, so check back :)**

**PLEASE leave your comments, suggestions, or praise in the review section, I would really like to know what you think and if I could improve in any way. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chapter 2 starts in the middle of Season 2 Episode 2: Brave New World

**Warnings:** explicit language, alcohol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the vampire diaries or any part of it. This story, using the characters that I have borrowed from the Vampire Diaries storyline, is my own invention. In other words, if I owned the vampire diaries, lets just say things would be different, haha.

**Hey guys. Really sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I've been a little busy. But it's always nice to take a break and write some Fanfiction. So, enjoy :) **

* * *

Tyler's POV

Mason and I were heading to the carnival. I was driving with my eyes on the road but my mind was clouded by what Mason was asking for. The moonstone. As we got out of the car and closed the doors, it occurred to me that I kind of hate carnivals.

"Let's split, I'll find you later." Mason waved and started walking away. I was debating telling him I was gonna go back home when I spotted Damon talking to Jeremy. I decided to head over. As I got closer to where they were talking I could hear Damon.

"I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on" I saw him throw the ring he was holding at Jeremy. As Damon passed me I ran over to where he was standing.

Jeremy's POV

_Ow! bastard… _I thought as I picked the ring up. When I lifted my head I saw Tyler jogging over to me. My stomach flipped when I saw him. _Why do I get so nervous around him?_ The truth is, there was a time when I was with a guy. It was a one-night stand and I was not proud of it. In fact I hadn't told a sole. And I had buried the memory until this moment when I actually realized why I was nervous. Now I could see it. I knew it was stupid and never going to happen, so I calmed my nerves and told myself to remember to act cool around him.

"Hey man, what was that?" Tyler looked confused and was kind of smirking.

"Nothing…" I looked at Tyler again to see he was starting to laugh, "And it's not funny! What exactly did you hear anyway?" now I was kind of worried. I didn't want him asking questions.

"Well, I heard Damon say he was gonna shove a ring up your ass, which, out of context is kinda funny."

I laughed, "Ya that would sound funny. Oh by the way, I never called you back yesterday. What'd ya need?"

"Oh uh, nothing really. I just kinda wanted to talk, I guess." He put his hands in his pockets and swayed a little as he spoke.

"Hmm, you don't strike me as the type of person who would, I don't know, just wanna talk."

Tyler stopped in his tracks and I was beginning to wonder if shouldn't have said anything.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not really a bad thing, it's just, well, jock-type guys don't seem to ever have to talk about their problems."

"Whoa, hold on a minute. You think I'm a jock?!"

"Wait, that wasn't supposed to be an insult—"

"Well, it's kind of a harsh thing to say to my face. Oh ya, and what makes you think I was going to talk to _you_ about my problems?!" Tyler was getting angry now.

"Look dude, I'm sorry. Just calm down." I put my hands on his shoulders. He immediately shoved my hands away.

"Don't fucking touch me you fag!" he pushed me pretty hard at that point.

"Whoa, dude low blow!" I said as I stumbled backwards.

"Just shut the fuck up Gilbert."

I felt like I wanted to cry, so I turned and walked away. I didn't want it to get any worse than it already was.

* * *

_March 1__st__, 2010_

_I just stood there. I just stood there like an idiot as he walked away. I get angry a lot, and this time it started off the same: I got angry over, really, nothing, and the anger turned to rage. But after Jeremy left, I got this feeling in my gut like I wanted to cry my eyes out. Of course, I didn't cause people had been watching the fight, but I have never had that feeling before…_

Tyler fell asleep at his desk with his journal in his hand.

* * *

Season 2 Episode 3: Bad Moon Rising

Jeremy's POV

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I tried not to sound half asleep.

"Hey! It's Amy, from school."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"We're having a party by the lake at 4:00, you should come."

"Uh ya sure I'll be there, k bye."

"Bye."

_Why not? _ I thought. Anything would be better than sitting at home, sulking about how fucked up my life is…

* * *

Tyler's POV

I was standing talking to some friends at the party. Except, they were doing most of the talking. I still felt horrible about what I said to Jeremy last night. My eyes shifted away from Matt and Amy in front of me and started scanning the party. Suddenly a car pulled up behind us. I turned around to see Mason in his truck. I walked over to him.

When he was finished telling me to get the party out of here by dark, he drove away. I turned around and started to walk back to Matt and Amy, when I saw Jeremy sitting up against a tree outside of the clearing. Taking a deep breath first I started to walk over.

"Hey" I said standing in front of him.

He looked up from his phone. He took a deep breath and started to stand up, "What do you want?" Clearly he was pissed, and I don't blame him.

"Umm… I uh wanted to apologize—"

He was standing up now and started walking away, "Save it, Tyler"

I put my hand on his shoulder as he was passing me and he stopped, "Jeremy, I'm serious."

He took a second, but he turned and faced me, as if to give me the right to speak.

"Look, I get it if you are pissed. You actually have a legitimate reason to be, as supposed to me, I just got angry over nothing. Look dude, I'm really sorry, I just got angry and I said some really fucked up things." He looked at me with deafening silence, "So…are we cool?"

He looked down and then back up at me, "Ya, ya, we're um, we're cool" he smiled at me and I smiled back.

I looked back at the party by the lake, "You know, this party kinda sucks. You wanna get outta here?"

"Uh, ya sure… Your place?"

I thought about the fact that Mason would probably be there, but shrugged it off. "Ya sure."

Jeremy's POV

When we got to the Lockwood mansion I saw a car parked out front.

"Whose car?" I said as we both seemed to notice it.

"That's Mason's, but don't worry he wont bother us."

Once we got inside Tyler stopped, like he was thinking.

"You up for something to drink?"

I wasn't really sure what he meant, but when I looked at his face I saw he had a slightly mischievous grin. I knew what he meant and smiled back. "Ya, why not?"

"Ok, I'll be right back"

He walked off into the next room, and when he came back he was holding two flasks.

"We should probably go up to my room, Mason won't bother us in there."

* * *

He opened the door to his room. I looked around to see the walls were made of stunning dark wood and the curtains were a light green. In the middle of his room was his bed, simple but elegant with a wooden frame that extended to the ceiling. I always had an appreciation for interior design, especially this style.

We sat on his bed for a while talking about anything from sports to how crazy our teachers at school are.

We had been talking for seemed like forever and we weren't actually that drunk but I think I was laughing a little more than I usually do.

"Soo, you like anybody at school." Tyler looked at me intently.

"Oh uh, not really. I'm just kind of sick of all the drama you get with girls, you know? How 'bout you?"

"Well, uh there is somebody… but it's never going to happen so..."

"Oh come on, who is it?"

"I'm not telling you" he smiled as if to say _you'll just have to get it out of me_.

I nudged him, "Come on"

"I'm not telling you" he nudged me back harder.

It was one of those times where you just end up playfully tackling each other. We were rolling around and suddenly he ended up on top of me with my arms pinned over my head. Our laughing stopped and the room seemed silent. Our eyes were locked and our breathing matched. Suddenly his lips were on mine. It was amazing, like the world stopped spinning and it was just us.

But then, somehow it started to feel wrong. It felt like I was doing something way beyond my limits. I panicked and quickly pushed Tyler off of me. I got up from the bed and turned around.

"Hey what's wrong? Tyler seemed surprised and concerned.

"I—I just can't."

"Jeremy wait—" but I was already leaving. I ran down the stairs and out the door.

TBC

* * *

**So this ending is a little abrupt but there will be more so check back :)**

**PLEASE leave your comments, suggestions, or praise in the review section, I would really like to know what you think and if I could improve in any way. Thanks**


	3. Notice to Readers

Hey everybody,

So first of all I sincerely apologize for the lack of posting. I just finished the process of transferring schools and i'm extremely busy. However, I will definitely get back to posting very soon so PLEASE stick with me :)

BTW: if you wanna check out more of my work i have a blog for poetry i write: exquisitelypoetic . blogspot .com (i had to put spaces cause they remove links in posts)

thnx for your patience :)


End file.
